Maybe I'm Amazed
by fallingxfromxgrace
Summary: [TifaxCloud] Takes place two months after Advent Children. A short story about how love, hate and realizations can change your life in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any FFVII characters, though I wish I did. And I've never played the actual FFVII game, but I instantly loved Advent Children and have read numerous stories on this site, so I'm starting to get a lot of background information. I know, it's not the same as playing the actual game, but I'm working on it. Until then, enjoy._

-------------------

Denzel and Marlene sat in Tifa's room, looking outside her window as they watched her walk away. She glanced over her shoulder at the two kids watching her from the window and attempted a smile. Her ruby eyes, however, had lost their sparkle. She turned back around, and headed out for her walk.

"Where is she going, Denzel?" Marlene looked at the orphaned boy whom she had come to think of as an older brother.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe she's leaving us. Maybe she doesn't love us anymore.."

"Who doesn't love you?" Marlene and Denzel turned away from the window, as Tifa rounded the curve, making her way out of the city. Cloud was leaning against the door frame, his blue eyes shining.

"Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his leg. "You're home," she said as she nuzzled her cheek against his knee. Denzel looked at Cloud and asked him where Tifa went.

"She told me she was going to run some errands in town," he replied. Tifa hadn't actually told Cloud anything, except hello and goodbye. He didn't think the kids knew anything was wrong between himself and the beautiful owner of the Seventh Heaven bar. Or so he thought. Denzel just cocked his head to one side, looking pensive. Although he hadn't seen Tifa as she left the city, he had a feeling she wasn't in town. Tifa had been leaving a lot lately, around the time that Cloud came home from making his deliveries. She had dinner ready and kept it in the oven to keep it warm, so that Cloud could feed the children and himself.

"Come on," Cloud said. "Let's go have dinner."

"Wait, what about Tifa?" asked Marlene, as she looked up, her bright eyes shining as she met Cloud's gaze. She reminded Cloud of Tifa, during their childhood. "Even the same sparkle," he thought to himself. They would exchange pleasantries and small talk when she called to give him any messages, but she would always leave as soon as he walked in the door.

After defeating Sephiroth and his remnant Kadaj, Cloud had collected his things from Aerith's church and moved in with Tifa and the children. He felt that he could finally move forward with his life, supporting Tifa and Denzel and helping care for Marlene when her father, Barett, was away. For the first time in a long time, he felt lighter. _"Must have been all that dilly-dallying,"_ he remembered telling Tifa when Bahamut SIN was terrorizing the city. She had given him a small, yet understanding smile that he didn't see but sensed.

That was two months ago. He was learning to let Aerith go, and although he knew she was gone, he still felt her gentle guidance everyday. Yes, he had loved Aerith, still loved her, and vowed to continue keeping her memory alive. But Tifa.. his love for Tifa was deeper and stronger than he realized, much more than his love for Aerith, and it amazed him. After she died, Tifa was the one that held him together. Whenever he looked back on his life, into the past, during all the good times she was there. But most importantly, during the worst times of his life, she was still there, supporting him, helping him piece his life back together. She had never left, and he loved her deeply for it. He would always love--

"Cloud!" Marlene tugged at his pant leg, snapping him out of his self-reflection. "What about Tifa?" she asked again.

Cloud knelt down beside the little girl and looked at her. "We'll save some for her when she comes back," he replied.

"Okay." Marlene and Denzel headed downstairs to wash up.

As Cloud stood up and turned to head out of the room, his gaze fell upon Tifa's dresser. He noticed the ring sitting there. He had given her his ring to keep shortly before he became withdrawn and moved into Aerith's church. It was his promise to never abandon Tifa or the children, and a reminder of the promise he and Tifa made long ago. Cloud walked to the dresser and lightly touched the ring. It was as cold as ice.

_"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?" The sudden flashback of the promise he and Tifa made before he left to join SOLDIER seemed to emanate from that ring, like that particular moment in time being replayed constantly within its heavy metal. "What?" was all he could reply, as they sat atop the water tower. "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once," Tifa had said to him. He smiled as he remembered her trying to get him to agree to this commitment. "All right.. I promise," he finally answered. _

But he hadn't kept his promise. He broke his promise when he left to hide his geostigma from her; when deserted her to go in search of Aerith, to live in her church in hopes that he would see her again. He broke his promise when he didn't come rescue Tifa as she battled Loz, instead finding her unconscious in Aerith's flowers. If he had, Tifa wouldn't leave every night to cry herself dry in some little secluded area. He didn't know where she went, but he knew that was what she was doing. The ring on the dresser said it all. She was scared that he would leave them again, break his promise again, and he realized it was destroying her. He grabbed the ring and put it into his pocket, then turned and closed her door.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is considerably longer than the first, but it's the conclusion. I still don't own any FFVII characters._

_---------------_

A gentle breeze blew Tifa's hair away from her forehead, gently caressing her face as if trying to dry her tears. She hugged her knees closer to her chest as she rocked back and forth, in a field of flowers, with a circle of trees hiding her secret space. She had been coming here for the past few weeks, after finally realizing that Cloud didn't love her. She couldn't face him anymore, couldn't stand to be around him, actually. It enraged her to have him walk through the door every night and act as if nothing was amiss. Yes, she was being a hypocrite, first missing his presence then hating him for being around. She didn't want him to see her like this, at her weakest moment, so she would leave when he came home. Marlene and Denzel knew something was off about Tifa, but she tried with her might to act as if everything was okay. After all, she was the one who held their family together. She couldn't let them see her falling apart.

She remembered the night Marlene tiptoed into her room during the night, after a particularly long cry. She had opened the door and crept to Tifa's side, as a ray of light from the hallway shined across the floorboards and onto Tifa's wet face.

_"Tifa, what's wrong?" Marlene had whispered. _

_"Nothing, sweetie. Go back to bed," Tifa whispered back. "Everything is okay."_

_"...does Cloud make you cry?" the little girl asked, exuding a maturity that went beyond her years. In response, a tear slid from the corner of Tifa's eye, leaving a fresh trail down her sticky cheek. Tifa squeezed her eyes shut to stop any others from following. _

_Marlene reached out her small hand and stroked Tifa's wet cheek. "He makes me cry too, sometimes, when he leaves us. Please make him stay, Tifa. I... I don't want Cloud to leave us again." Tifa wept openly after Marlene whispered her confession, unaware of the pain that Cloud had caused the children. Marlene kissed Tifa's forehead and walked quietly out of the room, closing the door behind her_.

The sound of a motor not far off jerked her back into reality. The sky was overcast, rain clouds covered the sky, and the wind had picked up. Tifa stood up and dried her eyes. She couldn't continue living like this. Something had to change. Someone had to go; either him or her.

"Tifa?" she heard from behind. She glanced over her shoulder towards the entrance of the clearing, and saw Cloud standing there, an innocent yet worried look on his face. Seeing him standing there made Tifa's blood boil. She saw him take a slow, sure step towards her, his boots crunching against the grass. She turned away from him, and slowly pulled her gloves on. _"He's probably coming to scold me for leaving him with the children,"_ she thought.

"Tifa, look at me," Cloud said after a few moments, breaking the silence between them.

She turned around slowly, her gaze cast downward, looking at the flowers and the tips of the boots approaching her. _"Who does he think he is?"_ she asked herself angrily. _"He thinks he can waltz in and out of our lives, destroying our family, and not take responsibility for it? Bullshit! What does he know? I'm the one that takes care of the children, I'm the one who runs the business, I'm the one who stood by him during all of these years! And what does he do? Break his promise! Falls in love with someone else! Abandons his family! Well, no more.. Cloud Strife is going to **pay** for hurting my family."_ As these thoughts swirled around inside her head, she finally realized that the field of flowers they were standing in were the same kind of flowers in Aerith's church. She chuckled softly to herself, after finally realizing it after all this time. It was all she needed to push her over the edge. Tifa looked up at Cloud, eyes blazing. He met her gaze, his mako blue eyes gleaming.

"Tifa.." he started as he stretched a hand out towards her. Before he could say anything else, she delivered a swift kick that knocked Cloud on his back. He got back up slowly, wincing in pain as he noticed Tifa back up and take her starting stance. She could feel the flush in her cheeks as her rage consumed her. Cloud began walking towards her again, not giving up.

"Tifa, stop!" he demanded. She ran towards him, prepared to drop him again, with her fists this time. However, Cloud ducked, and as Tifa flew over him, he spun around and pulled out his tsurugi. As she spun around to attack again, he held the tip of the blade to her chest.

A roll of thunder sounded off in the distance. "Stop," he said. "Why are we doing this? I know I've hurt you, Tifa, and I don't know how to make it--"

"Enough!" she shouted at him, her eyes brimming with tears. _"Do not cry,"_ she commanded herself silently. Cloud saw the tears threatening to spill onto her flushed cheeks, and lowered the sword.

"Tifa.." he started again, softly. She hung her arms by her sides, and let her head fall onto her shoulder, looking down at the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Cloud approach her again, cautiously this time.

As he closed in on her, she ran and slid towards him, successfully knocking his legs out from under him, toppling him to the ground in the process. Cloud landed on his back and laid there quietly, not moving. He watched as Tifa walked back towards him, her rage fueling her on. As soon as she was close enough, Cloud kicked her behind her knee, making her knees give out and forcing her to drop to the ground. He sat up quickly and straddled her, holding her wrists together on her stomach with one hand, while he drew his sword with the other and placed it at her neck. It was the only way he knew how to restrain her when she was in her fighting state of mind.

**"Kill me!"** Tifa screamed at Cloud. "Do it already! There's nothing more for you to hurt! I'm dead already, Cloud, **and it's** **all because of** **you**!" Tifa lifted her head up, pushing her neck against his blade, and Cloud watched as the tsurugi broke Tifa's delicate skin. He had fought many battles, but he never thought he would ever see the blood of the woman he loved on his weapon. It was just a little nick, but Tifa kept pushing her neck harder against the blade, trying to draw more blood. Cloud met her stare.

"No," was all he said, his eyes filled with sorrow. He replaced his sword in its harness. Tifa let her head drop back to the ground, as tears flowed down the sides of her face.

"Why, Cloud?" she asked, closing her eyes. "Why did you do this to me.. to us? To our family..." she trailed off. Cloud looked away as she said that, sorrow now choking his heart. He let her hands go, slowly removing his gloves. Cloud looked down at Tifa again, her beautiful chestnut hair flowing around her shoulders. Her dark lashes softly graced her porcelain cheeks, and he cupped her face with his hands. He wiped away her tears that continued flowing down her face with his thumbs.

"I love you, Tifa," he said simply and quietly. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. The fury was no longer there. She looked at his face, and saw her hurt reflected in his eyes. It was like looking into her own dark soul. _"When did I become this hateful?"_ she asked herself as she stared deep into Cloud's azure eyes. The clouds finally gave way and rain poured down over them, as if trying to wash away all the doubt and fear they both held on to.

"I feel.. lighter," Tifa said to him, echoing the words he had said to her two months ago. She gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "But it's hard to breathe when you're sitting on me," she said.

Cloud looked down to his waist, realizing he was still sitting on top of Tifa. His cheeks flushed, and he moved carefully off of her, opting to kneel beside her instead. She sat up slowly, and looked down at her lap. Cloud noticed her uncertainty and took her delicate hands into his warm ones.

"Tifa," he said, as he removed her gloves, "I'm sorry for causing you all of this pain. You've been my strength and support for as long as I can remember, and I repaid your kindness by leaving you. Some hero," he scoffed. "I know Denzel and Marlene are hurting, too, and I'm going to make it up to them. But first, I need to make it up to you."

Cloud pulled out the ring from his pocket, and slipped it onto Tifa's finger. She watched all of this in amazement. _"Am I dreaming?"_ she asked herself, as she watched his strong hands slide the ring gently onto her slender finger back where it belonged. Cloud looked up and noticed Tifa watching his hands, and let his touch linger for bit longer.

"My promise," he said to her. Cloud put his hand under her chin, and slowly raised her face towards his. Her eyes were shining bright with that familiar light she thought she had lost forever. "I love you," he said again, his blue eyes searching hers for a response. Tifa raised a hand and caressed his cheek. Cloud leaned into her hand, relishing her silky touch.

"I love you, too, Cloud," Tifa replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned towards him, feeling the cold raindrops hitting her flushed cheeks, and kissed him gently. Cloud placed his hands on Tifa's waist and held on to her tight, not wanting to let her go. The rain stopped then, and they both looked up to the sky.

Overhead, a magnificent rainbow emerged. Tifa looked at him and smiled, knowing finally that her hero had come to rescue her. Cloud returned her smile, feeling as if the final piece of a puzzle had been placed. He was whole again. He knew he was finally able to move forward once more, with Tifa by his side. He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Tifa grabbed his hand, and as they started their walk towards Fenrir, continued to hold onto his hand.

_"Always by my side,"_ Cloud thought in amazement, smiling to himself, as he slid a protective arm around her waist. He looked down at her, and noticed she was looking up at him, smiling as well.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him softly, as they arrived at Cloud's Fenrir.

"No reason, only thinking," he replied. "Maybe.. maybe I'm amazed."

"Amazed? At what?" she asked as he straddled Fenrir, while she climbed up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"At the way you've loved me all this time," he answered her, as he slid his arms over hers. She was silent for a while. Cloud wasn't sure if he had said anything to upset her, and started to apologize. Tifa, however, had loosened her grip from his waist, rose from her seat and wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders. She kissed him softly on his cheek, and he let her smell wash over him in lavender waves with hints of vanilla. Cloud raised an arm and placed his hand behind Tifa's head, holding her in place, while he turned his head to face her.

"I love you, Tifa Lockhart," he said. "I always have, and always will." He kissed her then, gently, lips brushing against lips. It soon turned into a passionate one, and when she felt his mouth open, she instinctively did the same, greeting his searching tongue eagerly. After a few moments, she pulled away, breathless, and looked into his eyes. All she found in them was love.

Tifa kissed him again. "I love you, Cloud Strife," she responded, as she sat back down and put her arms around his waist once more. She leaned against his back, her cheek pressed against him, and closed her eyes. "Let's go home," she told Cloud, and he laid one hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before taking off.


End file.
